


monsters of our own

by CallicoKitten



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: Two days after they close the breach, Mako cuts out the blue from her hair and makes a speech about her father to news crews from around the world. She stands on a stage outside of the Hong Kong Shatterdome beside Raleigh and Herc and Doctor Geiszler and knows her brother is not among the crowd gathered.-getting from pacific rim to uprising





	monsters of our own

**[13.01.25]**

In the hours after the Breach is closed, Newton Geiszler falls asleep on Hermann Gottlieb’s shoulder.

Hermann’s never drifted with anyone before but he understands the science behind it, knows that in those first few hours after the drift it’s easier to stay together and he’ll begrudgingly admit it’s kind of nice to ring in the dawn of a new world with Newton, wearing as he can be sometimes.

They are high above the empty hangar, music echoing through the shatterdome. He should call Vanessa. She’ll have heard by now, the whole world will have but it feels wrong somehow to call her with Newton pressed against him like this.

He’s not a fool. He’s been in Newton’s head now. He knows how Newton feels about him. Knows that Newton in turn must have reached out and found nothing in answer but begrudging respect and perhaps a pang of jealousy.

Hermann already knows they will not talk about it. There is, after all, little to say.

But he can afford Newt this.

Even if it amounts to very little.

-

Mako Mori lies on her bunk beside Raleigh Beckett. Their fingers are interlaced.

Outside, celebrations are ongoing.

They haven’t spoken much since the breach, since touching ground again. Raleigh hasn’t said anything about her father, about Chuck but he doesn’t need to, he was there with her when it happened. He felt the same rush of anger, the same brief wish to fight against it, the same deep sorrow, the burning pride. There’ll be time to talk later, but for now, there’s something she needs to do.

He doesn’t grasp at her hand when she sits up, only tilts his head at her, quiet and questioning. He looks exhausted and she smiles at him gently. “I’ll be right back. You should get some sleep.”

Raleigh smiles back, raises her hand to his mouth briefly to press a kiss to her knuckles before he lets go.

-

Jake Pentecost wakes up to a different world.

He’s drying out in a drunk tank in Manila, gets kicked awake by a guard who barks at him in Filipino. He’s about eight different kinds of hung over and his Filipino has never been all that impressive so he snaps back in English. “Alright, I’m up! I’m _up_. What?”

“Pentecost?” The guard asks. “Your last name is Pentecost, yes?”

Jake sits up, blinking hard against the bright light, against the sour-sweet taste of alcohol gunking up the back of his mouth. “Yeah, yeah. What? You want an autograph? You want me to get you in with my dad, or something? Because if you do, bad luck. _I_ can’t even get in with my dad let alone getting – ”

He stops because his stomach is suddenly rebelling and he’s pretty sure if he pukes on this guys shoes he’ll have his teeth kicked in but when he looks up the guard is watching him with something like pity in his eyes.

“Wait,” Jake says. “Why’d you ask?”

“There’s something you need to see,” the guard says.

He calls Mako afterwards, ignores the ten missed calls from Nate, the text stream that starts with _jake come on_ and ends with _im so sorry. even if you dont call back please know that._

“Is it true?” he asks, before she’s even said hello. “Is he gone?”

There’s a pause and then, “Yes.”

Jake swallows. “And you?”

“I’m fine,” she says. “You should come home.”

Jake sighs. “Nah. He wouldn’t have wanted that.”

**Author's Note:**

> im british don't come at me about the dates


End file.
